


Early Mornings

by Sweetoffee



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I have nothing else to offer in this fic except fluff, Just JRon being cute boyfies, M/M, Trying to get back into writing, literally it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetoffee/pseuds/Sweetoffee
Summary: Jonghyun has never been the type that can easily wake up but that's what Aaron loves about him.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun | JR & Aaron Kwak | Aron, Kim Jonghyun | JR/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! It's been a while since I've posted anything here haha ^^;
> 
> I'm trying to get myself back into writing just to shake off the awkwardness of it. And tbh this prompt has been in my drafts for over a year now so it's a matter of time I picked it back up and finish it :P
> 
> There's a lot of references to real life scenarios but since I placed this in an AU I don't think I can use the canon compliant tag so I won't. Still, try to find as much as you can hehehe Enjoy~!

"Jonghyun-ah wake up."

Jonghyun hears the pitter-patter of steps and the sound of Aaron opening the curtains. He instinctively groans when the rays hit him through his closed eyelids and turns away from the light.

Aaron sighs fondly at the sight, ever since they started dating, their other roommates had collectively agreed that the task of waking up Jonghyun would be entrusted to him.

Not that he minds, because he was usually the one that woke him up even before they became official, and besides, he's rewarded by cute pouts, whines and everything in between so he considers it a win-win situation. He walks the short length to the bed and sits cross-legged beside it. He starts shaking the younger softly.

"Come on sweetheart, you have classes at 9 today."

Jonghyun lets out another groan, but turns himself again so that he's now facing the older. He slowly opens his eyes and soaks in the morning view. Aaron has his hair styled in a comma for today, letting only a third of his forehead to be shown. He's also got his 'power of love' sweater on, the one that makes his lover looks even smaller than he already is ("I'm _average_!" he could almost hear the older defending himself from that thought). Aaron gives him a soft smile and he can feel himself mirroring the same smile as well.

"I don't wanna go to classes today," the younger finally croaks out, groggily. Aaron's smile changes into a more playful one.

"Who are you and what did you do to the _real_ Jonghyun?" The older teases. The words elicit tiny giggles from the younger. Aaron thinks it's the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. Jonghyun hides his face under the blanket.

"Convince me to get out of bed," his voice sounds muffled by the blankets but still understandable. Aaron's gaze softens, even when he can't see the younger, he still thinks he looks adorable.

God, he's whipped.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asks fondly.

Jonghyun uncovers the blanket, revealing his face. There's a mischievous glint in his eyes and a smirk playing on his lips.

"Do a morning call," he pulls the blanket immediately after to cover his face again. The older scoffs with no real malice to it, but immediately has a soft smile on his lips again. He sighs in defeat.

His lover can be such a handful sometimes.

He puts on the best honey-dripping voice he can conjure up at 7 in the morning and after a few deep breaths and bouts of laughter later he finally starts.

"Get up~ Do you know what time it is? It's time to get up before I kiss you."

He gets silence as a response but he can feel the younger's smile growing from under the blanket. He has the playful smile again.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," he says and immediately pulls the blanket to reveal his lover's face, smiling cheekily just as he predicted.

He then starts attacking the younger in a flurry of kisses at every spot he can think of; his cheeks, the tip of his nose, the mole on his right eyelid, all the while enjoying the sounds of the younger laughing. He purposely leaves out the lips however, plopping back down onto the floor and looking fondly at the younger, who is still recovering from his laughing fit.

Jonghyun turns himself to face the older again when he's finally calmed down, his smile as wide as ever.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you too, sweetheart. Are you awake now?"

The younger simply nods and almost purrs when Aaron starts running his hand through his hair. He closes his eyes in content. He hears the older laugh.

"Don't you fall asleep again, Kim Jonghyun."

Jonghyun promises that he's not and so they stay like that for a few more minutes, just enjoying each other's presence. The younger lets out a whine when he feels Aaron's hand pull away which makes him laugh again.

"You really need to get up now though."

The younger begrudgingly sits up, before a realisation hits him. He turns back to look at Aaron who looks back at him.

"Hyung."

"Jonghyun-ie."

"You still haven't given me my morning kiss."

Aaron smiles playfully, amuse that his lover only realised that fact now so he simply feigns ignorance.

"What do you mean, sweetheart? I've given you a number of morning kisses."

The younger shakes his head and Aaron could only resemble the behaviour to that of a child's, exaggerating every head shake.

“No, no, no, you still haven't given me one here," and he lifts his pointer finger to his lips, slightly pursing them. Aaron can almost feel his heart malfunctioning at the overly adorable sight in front of him right now. He calms his heart and maintains the playful smile.

"Oh? You want a kiss there even though you have morning breath and still haven't brushed-" Aaron isn't able to finish his teasing however as Jonghyun pouts even more. The pout that he's grown weak for; and so he swallows his words and relents.

" _Fine_. Come here you big _baby_."

Jonghyun gives him a triumphant smile and leans down so that they're mere inches away before closing his eyes. Aaron doesn't immediately kiss him however, simply spends those few moments to admire Jonghyun's early morning beauty.

"You're so beautiful," he says before finally giving those waiting lips a quick peck. Jonghyun was not satisfied with that though, and he makes it clear by immediately trying to chase those lips for more. The older simply responds by pulling away even further and covering his mouth with his hands, laughing when the younger huffed.

"That's the only one you'll get for now sweetheart, if you want more then you better go freshen up."

Jonghyun sighs in defeat and sits back up again, shaking off the last bit of sleep. "You better keep your word hyung."

"I never break my promises," he gives the younger a wink and stands back up again, heading for the door but stopping and turning around to look at his lover again.

"What do you want for breakfast? I'll cook it for you."

Jonghyun looks up in thought, unaware that he's pouting again. Aaron finds himself having to calm his heart from combusting for a second time that day and it's all because of Kim Jonghyun.

"I haven't eaten your spicy kimchi stew in a while."

Aaron nods and starts heading out the door when the younger stops him. He looks back again and raises his eyebrows in a form of silent question. Jonghyun's gaze softens as he looks at Aaron, a smile adorns his handsome face.

"I love you."

Those three magical words. Jonghyun always makes those words hold so much weight and meaning, making the older blush and look away. The action makes the smile on the younger's face grow even wider.

Aaron looks back again at Jonghyun, the blush still evident on his cheeks. "I love you too. Now go and get ready while I prepare breakfast okay?"

Jonghyun gives him a nod and only then does the older leave the room to start cooking.

And this is typically how their morning routines go, though Jonghyun would have many other antics up his sleeve. Aaron doesn't mind it though, because anything that Jonghyun does is amusing to him and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [@dabbingminhyun](https://twitter.com/dabbingminhyun?s=20) and [@daidaiiro_enpts ](https://twitter.com/daidaiiro_enpts?s=20) for being my support and beta readers.  
> Love you two with my whole heart ♥♥♥
> 
> Leave some kudos or a comment if you liked it ^^ Constructive criticisms are also welcomed~
> 
> You can also scream at my:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/corbugidan?s=20)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Nyako)


End file.
